


Yesterday Was Zero.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: bereshis bara [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chad Gadya, Crack, Ficlet, Pesach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: So, there was this goat.





	Yesterday Was Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was not zero. For what yesterday was, consult your local time zone authority.

> There was a tearing sound. Death's robe split and his wings unfolded. Angel's wings. But not of feathers. They were wings of night, wings that were shapes cut through the matter of creation into the darkness underneath, in which a few distant lights glimmered, lights that may have been stars or may have been something entirely else. 
> 
> BUT I, he said, AM NOT LIKE THEM. I AM AZRAEL, CREATED TO BE CREATION'S SHADOW. YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME. THAT WOULD DESTROY THE WORLD.  
>  -Good Omens

Adam scratched his nose. "Oh, I don't know about _that_ ," he said. "Didja ever hear about the goat?"

WHAT GOAT, Death asked, sounding nearly uncertain. It was, in fact, possible he had heard about the goat.

"There's a goat," Adam said helpfully. "It's pretty cheap, I think. Don't know how much a zuz is, though. Maybe it's actually a really expensive goat. But it got eaten by a cat."

"Oh dear," muttered Aziraphale. Crowley nudged him until they stopped drawing attention to themselves. The goat was obviously more important right now than an angelic show-down and the end of the world, even if the whole story was pretty long when not accompanied by a catchy tune.

Adam was elaborating on that story now, complete with hand gestures and using his friends and his dog as useful theatrical props. And then he got to the dramatic conclusion. Aziraphale and Crowley started inching away just in case Adam _could_ conjure The Holy One, Blessed Be He to slaughter the Angel of Death the way the goat causality chain demanded.

Fortunately, the Metatron and Beelzebub arrived before that could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1043826.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/184377312875/yesterday-was-zero-271-words-by-lanna-michaels)


End file.
